Shadow of the heart cards
by dizzy5
Summary: When a new power comes to readinton Sakura and her friends must work together with a new set of powers to fight one of Clow Reed's most powerful enemies and stick together through the dark. read and review
1. memories

A/N: hi this is my old ccs fic but I've really redone a bunch of stuff (Oh and by the way none of the characters belong to me except Daeny which by the way is pronounced (dan-ae) ok great so now my story.

* * *

**Tori's pov**

So there I sat in my room just me and my memories, all alone. I pick up a picture off my dresser and as I look at it I feel a smile creep across my face as I remember the day it was taken

* * *

**_Flash back_**

Three 7 year olds were running and laughing happily around Penguin Park as a young woman sat holding a baby. One of the three, the only girl of the three ran up to the women and questioned, "Natasha why don't you come play with us."

Natasha just smiled and shook her head as she said, "Maybe later Daeny, right now I have to watch Sakura." Referring to the green eyed one year old crawling on a blanket.

_**Later that day**_

It was getting late and Natasha called in the three friends, the first to come was Daeny. She was then joined by the other two of the group the second to arrive was a boy only a couple inches taller then Daeny with dark, dark brown hair and eyes to mach, right after him came the second boy pushing his grayish colored hair out of his light brown eyes he also wore glasses which suited him vary well. The brown haired boy sat on the ground in a huff as he sneered; "I can't believe she won again!" the other boy just laughed as he sat next to his friend as this was going on Daeny was watching Natasha pack up the baby and was also listening to her friends and decided to cheer them up, so when they weren't paying any attention to her she came up behind them and started tickling them both, as this was happening Natasha pulled a camera from the baby bag she was carrying and called to the three,

"Tori, Daeny, Julian look here." As she did so she snapped the picture.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

As Tori put down the picture he could hear his little sister Sakura calling him. It had been eleven year's since his mother Natasha had died and ten since Daeny's parents made her go with them to China, he still had Julian of course but he still missed her a lot. 

Tori had gotten a letter from Daeny earlier that day to tell him that she was coming home for their last year of school. So if him and Julian weren't upset that she hadn't sent them even a letter in the past seven years her flight would be arriving in Readington on Saturday the 14 at 1:00 PM at gate 13. He laughed at her silly thought of them not wanting to meet her. He had just gotten off the phone with Julian and they had decided that because it was all ready Friday when they got the letter that Julian would come and sleep over then they would go to the airport from there with Sakura, Who to Tory's devastation had also gotten a letter from her ever so irritating so called friend Li who was also on his way back to Readington from China.

As Tori got up from his bed to go down stairs for supper he heard the doorbell ring, he ran down the stairs to answer it but Sakura got there first and opened the door just as he got to the foot of the stairs.

"Julian! What are you doing here so late?" Sakura asked as he came in, he looked at clock on the wall it was only 7:00pm 'I guess to an thirteen year old that is a bit late' he thought.

"Tori called and ask if I wanted to come and sleep over. Hey Tori. What's up?" Julian answered in his normally happy tone.

"Not much. Want some supper? That is if it's edible, cause dads away for the weekend so Sakura was cooking." Sakura kick him in the shin and walked into the kitchen muttering to her self. Julian just shook his head and put a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"Tori that wasn't vary nice Sakura's a good cook."

"This coming from the bottomless pit that will eat anything." Julian just laughed.

After Tori and Julian's laughing was done and Sakura was done setting the table the three sat down for super.

"So Tori why did you ask Julian over on such short notice?"

"We have to go to the airport tomorrow."

"What? Since when?"

"Today. I got a letter from…"

Sakura cut in, "But dad doesn't get home till Tuesday."

"Well maybe if you'd let me finish squirt you know."

"Stop calling me squirt!"

"Why should I S-q-u-i-r-t?" Sakura let out a sigh of frustration glaring at her older brother from across the table.

"Yum, Sakura this is really good don't you think Tori?"

"Yeah it's good, I am amazed Kiddo."

"I'm going to ignore that, thanks Julian. So are you going to tell me about this letter or now Tori?"

"Ok are you going to listen this time and not jump in?"

"Yes Tori."

"I got a letter from my friend, our old friend Daeny saying she's coming home to Japan for a little while. We're going with you to the airport tomorrow to pick her up."

"I don't remember you having a friend named Daeny…"

"You wouldn't you were only two when she moved to Hong Kong."

"Oh… so what are the three of you going to do tomorrow then?"

"Hang out, catch up."

The three talked as they did the dishes and then Sakura headed up to her room so she could call Madison to tell her the news.

* * *

A/N: ok so it's redone what do you think? 


	2. arrives

A/N: ok well here's the next chapter of the story I hope you liked the first one and I'm open to any and all comments you have. Tori, Julian, and Daeny are all eighteen, and Sakura, Madison, and Li are all thirteen.

"Words"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The next morning went by fairly slow, Tori running around and Sakura on the phone both yelling at each other to hurry and finish their chores amused Julian and Kero till finally they had to leave for the airport.

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm letting you bring the little twit with us. I mean you've seen the jerk in the past ten years and we haven't seen Daeny at all since we were eight, and I don't like the brat anyway." Tori ranting as he drove.

"I really don't understand why you don't like him Tori, Li isn't that bad of a kid." Julian said as he munched on a muffin.

"Well I don't care if you like him or not Tori, he's my friend." Sakura looked out the window as she spoke, "So what's this friend of yours like Julian? What did you say her name was again?"

"Her name's Daeny."

"What does she look like?"

"Well here hold on a minute I think I got a picture with her in it," Julian started to dig though his wallet finally pulled out a picture and handed it to Sakura, in the picture was two seven year olds, they were sitting in front of a huge peach blossom tree with a picnic blanket. "Kinda like that but older now."

Sakura look at the girl, with a huge warm smile and green eyes that looked just like hers, except there was something like silver speckles in Daeny's and the smile reminded Sakura of someone but she couldn't quite place who the person was…

"Who's the boy?"

"Tori."

"Really? Wow what happened to you Tori." Sakura had never seen Tori so happy.

After a long silence Tori spoke, "Come on squirt we're gonna be late and she'll think we're no shows! You to Julian" dragging them to the doors.

A few minutes later Tori, Julian, and Sakura were looking through the crowd to find their friends. Soon Sakura and Madison, who had joined them, came back pulling Li by the arms.

"One down, one to go eh Sakura." Julian said with a smile.

"Yeah now all we have to do is fine your friend, right Tori…Tori…? Where'd he go?" Madison answered looking around.

* * *

On one of the benches near are hero's sat a girl that looked about eighteen, her auburn was up in a messy bun with light strands falling elegantly on ether side of her face that her scrunchy just could not hold. Hidden mysteriously by a pair of stylish black sun glasses were her eyes, she was wearing a black Chinese style shirt with light blue seams and pattern with a pair of blue jeans.

Tori had seen the girl get off the same plane as Li and decided to take a closer look, "Excuse me Miss umm I saw you get off that plane and I was wondering if you've seen a girl about this tall," showing a height of about 5'6", "She's got the same hair color as you, umm green eyes. Have you seen her?"

"Well hmm there was a girl that looked just like that on the plane maybe a bit taller though about 5'8" I'd say, I'll help you find her …Tori." The girl said with a smile, "Oh look she right in front of you genius." She laughed taking off her sunglasses to show off her entrancing green eyes.

"Daeny!" Tori yelled picking the smaller girl up in a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Tori. Where's Julian?"

"I'm right here." Julian answered hearing his friend's yelling, "Tori I think Daeny needs to breath."

As Tori set Daeny down on her feet the others followed Julian over and Tori introduced them all to Daeny, "Everyone this is Daeny, Daeny this is Madison Taylor."

"Nice to meet you" Madison said with a smile, "Tori and Julian have told us all about you."

"Only good things I hope."

"Of course what else is there to tell about you Daeny? This is Sakura's friend Li… what's your name again kid?

"Li Syaoran, you dork. But I believe we've already met"

"Of course."

"And you already know Sakura… Wait what do you mean you've already met!" as Tori went in to a screaming fit yelling at Li, Daeny stood looking at Sakura in amazement.

"Oh my god. Sakura… You don't remember me do you? Of course not the last time I saw you, you were three years old. My you've grown, I never thought that…that I would have missed you guys as much as I did." Daeny finished regaining her composer and giving Tori another hug.

"So what are we going to do?" Li joined the conversation moving between Sakura and Madison where Tori couldn't reach him.

"Well Sakura and Madison were going to go shopping but wanna do stuff with Li."

"I'm sure the three of us should catch up… why don't we go to the park. I mean we could have a picnic." Julian said with a huge smile just thinking of all the food. The other just rolled their eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit Julian, but I think it's a wonderful idea." Daeny said playfully punching him in the arm.

* * *

A/N: yah so that's the second chapter please review 


	3. dark conversation

A/N: Ok well obviously ether no one or very few people are reading this story but I'm going to keep writing anyway, so this is chapter 3 ;)

* * *

It had been a very interesting day; the group had had a wonderful picnic, and played games at the park. Now it was late and Sakura was sleeping calmly in her bed, however, Kero was wide-awake, as was Yue.

"Something is going on Yue, I can sense it."

"I feel it as well old friend."

"What is it Yue, should we warn Sakura?"

"For the time it maybe best not to worry her." Yue looked down at his sleeping master softly.

"Is something bothering you my friend?"

"Yes it's Tori."

"What about him?"

"You don't sense it?"

"What?"

"His powers are some how returning to him."

"What's the problem, it's not like you need them anymore."

"It's not the fact that they are returning that bothers me, it's how." He looked up to the clouded moon, "Some force is channeling his powers back to him."

"Who could have such a power?"

"Clow Reed."

"But that's not possible. Unless… Eli?"

"It is possible, but why would Eli want Tori to have his powers back?"

"Yes, and if he is here would him not have made himself known."

"This is something else, I just hope who or whatever it is they're on our side."

"Me too Yue, me too."

* * *

Not far from the Avalon home another pair were awake talking in the shroud of darkness.

"I'm worried, something is here. It's waiting."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Wait for it to make the first move, and hope no one gets hurt."

"So you're not going to tell Sakura and here friends anything."

"I can't, not till I know what I'm up against."

"Will they not sense your presents?"

"I'm sure by now the guardians know something is here but hopefully the dark will mask me."

"Watch them close child, and hope that this darkness will pass."


	4. face to mask

Weeks had passed and it was almost time to return to school Tori, Julian and Daeny had spent almost everyday together and Sakura had even become quite close to her brothers green eyed friend.

"So Sakura what do you think of Daeny?"

"She's really smart Tori and we have a lot in common."

"Sakura have you sensed anything odd lately?"

"A little just some small spurts of magic but that's normal."

"Yeah at your power level, but I've been sensing them too."

"What? How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

"We should talk to Kero, but right now I have to get over to Madison's I'm sleeping over."

"Ok, see you tomorrow kiddo."

Sakura wandered her way down the street and as she passed Penguin Park she felt a surge of extremely strong power.

"Sakura! Tell me you felt that!"

"Li? Yeah I felt that how could I not." Li reached her side dressed in his normal clothes. "No battle costume?"

"No time, you?"

"I was here when I felt it." Suddenly the surge when through them again and they both heard footsteps coming down the street. It was Madison.

"Madison what are you doing here?"

"Your brother called me to see if you were at my house yet and I got worried."

"He must have felt it too."

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Come on." All three ran in the direction of the power, it let them strait to a clearing in the woods where a huge force of darkness stood, "What is that?"

"It's a Kenoramon." The three turned quickly to the unfamiliar voice and in a tree stood a tall young woman wearing a blue Chinese fighting costume with a symbol on the front, but this costume was unlike anything even Li had seen. The floor length skirt was ripped to shreds up to the waistband, and a pair of black shorts hid anything that could be reveled, the shirt some point must have been well fitted because it to was silted up the sides and the sleeves like the skirt had been shredded. The slits were obviously made to aloe movement as the girl did a forward flip off the branch. When she landed Sakura noticed her once shadowed face was covered with a ninja mask so only her silver eyes were made known. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"We sensed the power and came to help. Who are you?"

"Who I am is none of your concern Clow mistress, and this is not your battle. Leave." At that the girl turned to the demon. "Amulet of the heart, help fixate your power upon this plight, I call upon you to release your MIGHT!" there was a burst of light and when Sakura, Li, and Madison looked up the ninja was holding a long spear like staff with a heart suspended in it much like how the star is held in Sakura's wand.

"Who are you!" Li demanded.

"If it will make you leave, you may call me Ninja." Ninja never looked away from the Kenoramon, "Now go!" there was a blast of black light, the demon attacked and hit the girl throwing her from where she stood. "Damn it."

Sakura didn't think twice as Ninja hit the ground she pulled out her key but before she could help an arm wrapped around her pulling her and Li to safety. "Tori what do you think you're doing Ninja needs our help."

"No Sakura she's doing fine. Look." She did as she was told looking up to see the ninja holding two bluish colored cards in her hand.

"Cards of heart, radiance and breezy, I call upon you to trap and destroy." she threw the cards in the air slicing them with the spear. There was a bright light and the dark demon was trapped in its glow then a gust of wind flew through the clearing also wrapping around the figure. Next thing they new the being was gone and all that stood in the grove was the girl.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah no thanks to you, I told you to leave Clow Mistress next time stay out of my way."

"We were only trying to help, what was that thing?"

"That thing was an ancient demon." Her spear returned to an amulet as she talked, "Now I'll tell you one more time stay away and let me fight my battle." With that ninja was gone.

"She was rather rude."

"Madison did you get all that on video."

"Of course Li, why?"

"Kero needs to see this, and so does Eli."

Sakura looked up fast, "Eli? But Li he's in England."

"Not after tonight."

"What do you mean Li?" Madison voice was full of confusion.

"When I got home today Wei had a letter for me from Eli. I was on my way to Madison's to show you when I felt the magic. Here." Li handed the letter to Sakura

_Dear Descendant,_

_I have received disturbing news of a rising power in Japan and by the time you receive this letter I will be on my way there._

_Sincerely your Favorite family member,_

_Eli Moon._

"So Eli received new of this Kenoramon?"

"Sakura I don't think the moon brat meant just this one demon. But what I wanna know is how that girl knew you."

"What do you mean Tori?"

"Sakura. Tori's right, whoever she was she called you Clow mistress…"

* * *

A/N: Oooh the plot thickens how does this ninja girl know Sakura is the Clow mistress and who told Eli about the Dark Powers? You'll just have to read on. 


End file.
